Star Trek Enterprise: Personal Logs
by Ariston-1
Summary: Letters back home to Earth can sometimes offer a window into the world of a Starship crew. With excerpts from his personal log, a Junior officer onboard Enterprise tells of his relationship with another crewmember and a personal look into the day to day life and missions of the NX-01 from being stuck in the Catwalk to the Xindi Mission.


_**Star Trek: Enterprise**_

_**Personal Logs…**_

_Lieutenant James Watkins  
__Enterprise NX-01  
__Engineer and Warp Field Specialist_

Hello Mom and Dad, I hope this gets to you in time, unlike the last one, it's been an unusual week onboard Enterprise, I'll include what I can from my personal logs, I hope Starfleet does not redact some of them like they did with the last batch I sent in my last letters home.

It all began on September 17 2152... I was chosen by the Captain to take part in the survey of an unexplored planet, for the first time in over eight months I will leave the ship and breath fresh air once again, you have no idea how stuffy it can get onboard the ship.

_September 18 2152_: Well that's done it, I was just about to launch the shuttle when the captain took a message from an alien crew, they warned of a Neutronic Wave Front heading towards us, the aliens suggested we go to Warp Seven, from what I'd heard from the grapevine, they where less then impressed with us when Archer said the top speed was Warp Five.

_Supplemental: _I don't know who's great idea this was, but the entire Human crew, One Denobulan, One Vulcan, the Takret males (The Aliens we had encountered) One Beagle… and the entire menagerie of Doctor Phlox's sickbay… in one Warp Nacelle. Needless to say it's getting a little crowded in here. We're expected to stay in here for over eight days with no shower or change of uniform. It's going to get a little… ripe in here.

_Additional:_ For the past few hours, all I have heard is the constant screaming and wailing of Phlox's little pets, I don't know why I was placed at the end of the catwalk with only a curtain to stop the sound, perhaps I have annoyed my department head, Commander Tucker, I don't know. But all I know is I'll be glad when this is over.

_September 19 2152:_ It's getting a little bumpy in here, almost as if the ship is being thrown around by the storm, something that tends to disagree with my bunk-mate. Petty Officer Julia Carpenter, she spent a good couple of hours this morning running back and forwards to the head, but she got over it. It's starting to get a little ripe in here.

_Additional:_ Well we almost lost the ship earlier, ohh nothing to major to worry about, don't worry about that, just our alien guests cooking something that looked road-kill on top of a plasma manifold. On the plus side, movie-night is still on, if Commander Tucker has his way, it will be something like Frankenstein or something similar. I took the time to get to know my crewmates, as you suggested in your last letter.

_September 20 2152: _It's been an unusual day. I've spent a lot of time getting to know my bunk-mate, Julia. It's strange how things work out, she was born in Perth, Scotland. But raised in Manchester, England. Who knew we lived that close to each other? Well, we've become friends over the past few days. I still can't wait to get out of here, this place stinks worse then Dad's old Car.

_Additional:_ Problems, the Warp core started to come on-line earlier, Commander Tucker and…. _**THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED AND REDACTED BY ORDER OF STARFLEET COMMAND**__…_ and we where able to get it back online, all we have to do now is await out this storm.

_September 21 2152:_ I've gotten to know Julia quiet well now, we've seen a few movies together, she's a master at poker. It's getting a little ripe in here.

_September 23 2152: _The funniest thing just happened, we where watching an old Western Movie, like the ones Dad used to make us watch all the time, Sub-Commander T'Pol was their as where the Alien Guests, apparently they where enjoying the movie. They said they had nothing like on their world, but the most surprising thing was Sub-Commander T'Pol was seemingly enjoying the movie also. Commander Tucker seemed puzzled why one guy would shoot his own guy, But T'Pol explained that '_The Dead man was secretly working for a Sheriff Boggs…_' I didn't hear the rest of what she said, apparently it was obvious to her. Actually, it was! Anyway, thanks to fine piloting by our Helm officer, we got out of the Storm Front a few days earlier and out guests left. Thank god, I spent ages in the shower.

_September 24 2152:_ I met Julia in the mess hall this morning for breakfast, we talked about what had happened over the last few days. Ohh, did I mention that Julia is in the Science Department, Stellar Cartography.

Hi mom and dad, I hope this letter finds you well, been a little busy of late sorry I couldn't write you more. It's been a great few months for us all, January 10th 2153, we pulled along side an old cargo ship, the Horizon. Our helm officer Travis was born there. He spent a few days onboard visiting his family, he wasn't the only one given a few days off. I took a few personal days, as did Julia… ohh, did I tell you, she's been promoted to Petty Officer Second Class, making her one of the youngest to hold that rank. As you can probably tell from my voice, we've grown close over the last few months. I'm attaching a photo file of her, she asked me to send it too you.

Finally, a day off!. Well, 2153 has been a busy few months. We've just stumbled upon what appears to be a Dark Matter Nebula, Captain Archer and First Officer T'Pol have taken a shuttle pod to explore. I was scheduled for the next mission, which was this, but Archer has suffered a loss and wanted to take this mission. I spoke to Commander Tucker earlier, apparently Captain A.G. Robinson was killed while trying to climb Mount McKinley. I met him a few times before I too this posting on Enterprise, he was a fine pilot and a good man, a loss to Starfleet.

_April 21 2153:_ Oh my god, Earth has been attacked. I hope you're okay, Have you heard from Jessica yet? Please let me know, we've been recalled to Earth… it's gonna take a long time to get home, I guess you can tell me in person.

_New Mission, New Log Entries: _We're going after the Xindi. I learned earlier that Commander Tucker's sister was killed in the attack, along with millions of others. Hiding the fate of one more won't make a difference. Jessica, a friend since birth lived in Florida… I hope I meet these… Xindi. I have a lot of things I could do to them!

* * *

_From the Desk of:_  
_Captain Jonathon Archer_  
_Commanding Officer:_  
_Enterprise NX-01_

Mister and Missus Watkins…

It is with the deepest of regret that I have to inform you of the loss of your son, Lieutenant James Watkins. I had the pleasure of knowing your son even working along side him from time to time, he was the life and soul of the party. I knew that from first hand experience, he had grown close with a young woman from Astrometrics, Julia Carpenter. I believe you have met Miss Carpenter. She has asked me to inform you that only two days ago, your son James had proposed marriage too her on the bridge of this ship, with the command staff present and she had accepted.

He will be sorely missed, although regulations prohibit me from informing you of how he died, I can tell you that he died saving his ship and crew from a hostile attack.

Once again, please accept my condolences, if you wish to speak with me directly, please inform Starfleet Command and I will contact you as soon as I am able too.

Captain J. Archer.

* * *

_Enterprise NX-01._  
_Ensign Julia Carpenter_

Mister and Missus Watkins… by now you have received the letter from the Captain, I don't know what to do anymore. I loved your son. When this mission is over, may I visit you? Please contact me if you agree.

P.S. As you may have guessed, I was given a field commission by Captain Archer a few days ago… actually, from what the Captain said to me, it was James' engagement gift to me.

The End.


End file.
